


FRIDAY, I'm in love

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friday is a good wingwoman, Humor, M/M, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: Love is in the air, and FRIDAY might have a little something to do with it.
Relationships: Friday & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 47
Kudos: 225





	FRIDAY, I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse or shame for this utter sugarfest of silliness. I kept hearing the song and well, this just had to happen. Enjoy!

_“Boss?”_

“Wha’?" Tony garbles around his toothbrush, thumbing what looks horribly like a new wrinkle in the corner of his left eye. 

_"I feel it necessary to inform you that Captain Rogers has been staring at a picture of Sergeant Barnes and himself for the last thirty minutes."_

"So?" Tony spits into the sink. "Maybe he’s reminiscing, taking a stroll down memory lane."

_"He has been practising different ways of informing Sergeant Barnes that he has romantic feelings for him."_

Tony chokes on his mouthwash, spraying the mirror with blue droplets. "He - he’s what?"

_"He seems to be under the impression that he needs to give a speech."_

The sound of the running tap is masked by Tony’s loud cackle bouncing off the bathroom tiles. 

"Oh, you gotta give me the goods now! What’s he been saying? Is it all Vera Lynn lyrics and throwbacks to all the times Barnes had to carry his scrawny ass home?"

_"I like Vera Lynn."_

"How could I forget? That is in fact one of Cap’s greatest victories, after all. Now come on, spill."

_"I don’t believe it would be entirely ethical to do so, Boss."_

"Spoilsport," Tony says playfully. "At least tell me what’s got him waxing lyrical."

_"I think he is concerned that Sergeant Barnes will be angry at him."_

"Sounding a little confused there, FRI," Tony says, raising an eyebrow at the ceiling. "All those fuzzy feelings giving you the glitches?"

_"I don’t understand why Captain Rogers feels such trepidation - my observations have always suggested that Sergeant Barnes reciprocates his feelings quite clearly."_

"Oh, yeah? How’d you come to that conclusion?"

_"Because there is a strong similarity in the way that Sergeant Barnes looks at Captain Rogers to how Miss Potts looks at you."_

The comment surprises Tony a little, but a smile quickly works its way onto his face. "He’s got it that bad, huh? Well, I’ll pay Cap a visit later on, see if I can spread some of the ol’ Tony Stark magic."

He heads down to the lab and consumes four cups of coffee for breakfast while he tinkers with blueprints and makes adjustments to a few projects. Time passes quickly and the inevitable nag of hunger eventually becomes too much so Tony heads for the communal kitchen, figuring he’ll track down Steve and have something resembling a supportive chat over a sandwich. 

There’s no need to go very far in search of Steve, because he’s sitting in the kitchen when Tony steps out of the elevator, sporting a rather large grin on his face. 

Tony looks around, a little bemused. "Uh...how you doing there, Cap?"

Steve looks over at him, his grin so wide that Tony immediately feels one appear on his own face. "Hey, Tony."

This is so far from what he had been expecting. There’s not a hint of lovesick or nervous about the man, and for a moment Tony begins to wonder if his conversation with FRIDAY was some sort of over-caffeinated hallucination 

"Anything you...wanna talk about?"

Steve blinks at him. "Like what?"

Tony nearly blurts out what he knows, but he figures that calling Steve out on his secretive pining won’t be the best response. Besides, it’s not like he has any advice he can give that won’t result in either making Steve turn as red as a fire hydrant or cuffing Tony sharply round the back of the head. 

Plus, he’s still not entirely sure that he even knows what he _thinks_ he knows. 

God, what a headache. 

Steve is peering at him with concern now and Tony laughs awkwardly. "Uh...nothing, Cap, nothing at all."

* * *

_"Boss,"_ FRIDAY says the next afternoon, _"Master Peter seems to be in some distress."_

"What?" Tony flips up his welding mask and turns down the blowtorch. "Why?"

_"He is trying to decide if he should purchase and send a Valentine’s day card."_

Tony waves a hand and a holographic feed of the penthouse kitchen comes to life in front of him, showing a pacing Peter with one hand in his hair and the other holding a phone to his ear.

 _"I don’t know, man,_ " Peter jabbers, _"she might not even - yeah, Ned, I know she thinks it’s a money making con and a celebration of consumerism but - I’m trying to go for charming irony here, dude!"_

Tony snorts and lowers his mask back down. "Tell him I’ll be up shortly."

It takes him another twenty minutes to finish up, and when he steps out of the elevator into the penthouse, he finds a much more relaxed Peter sprawled out on the couch, munching his way through a bag of chips. He gives Tony a smile when he sees him. 

"Hey, Casanova," Tony pats Peter’s foot as he sits down. Peter gives him a gentle kick while tossing more chips into his mouth. Tony waits for a minute or two, but the barrage of nervous chatter that he’s expecting never comes. 

"So…" he eventually says, "do you need some help?"

"Wi’ wha’?" Peter asks around another mouthful. 

"With whatever you and Ted were talking about."

Peter’s eyes grow a fraction wider, like he’s torn between feeling embarrassed or not, and Tony’s just about to reassure him when Peter shrugs and says, "I’m good, Mister Stark, thanks."

Tony frowns, stunned. "Are you sure, kid?" he asks, thinking back to Peter’s nervous walking and fast paced chatter. "No need to be shy."

"M’not," Peter replies through more chips. He offers the bag to Tony with a little shake. 

Tony’s headache from the day before returns with a vengeance. 

"I’m telling you," he complains to Pepper later that night, "something weird is going on."

"So Steve and Peter didn’t need your advice, is that so bad?" Pepper laughs as she removes her earrings and puts them inside her jewellery box. "Surely that means everything is fine."

“Yeah," Tony sighs, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully. “Just wish I knew how the hell they went from acting like lovesicks fools to…”

He stops talking as he looks over at Pepper properly, feeling his body simultaneously melt and spark to life at the sight of her standing in the soft lamplight, one of his band shirts hugging her curves and the pleasing swell of her stomach. 

"If it makes you feel better," she says softly, eyes sparkling cheekily at him, "I’ve got a problem or two I would _love_ you to help me out with."

"With pleasure, Miss Potts," Tony growls and wastes no time in hurrying over for a kiss. 

  
  


* * *

The day after that, which so happens to be the day before Valentine’s day, things get even weirder. 

_"Boss, Doctor Banner has been alternating between the choice of two dress shirts for the last fifteen minutes and I’m detecting a spike in his stress levels."_

_"Boss, Mister Hogan has been trying to contact several restaurants within the city with no success of making a reservation and is beginning to become alarmingly frustrated."_

“ _Boss, Agent Barton seems to be - “_

"If you tell me Clint is torn between which flowers to decorate his little bird nest with, I think I’m going to have myself committed." Tony mutters darkly. 

He’d tried his best to help Bruce and Happy, even abandoning his highly important fifth coffee of the morning to run to Bruce’s aid before he triggered a floor lockdown, only to find the man admiring himself in a snazzy blue shirt, his skin void of any tones of green. 

So it stands to reason that he’s confused, and a little bit disgruntled, but he manages to lose himself in his work until Rhodey storms into the lab early that evening. 

"Honeybear! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can you tell your A.I., darling that she is," Rhodey says, "that I do not need help with my love life."

Tony turns to face him properly. "You’ve lost me there, sourpatch."

"Or better yet, stop using your technology to do your dirty work."

"Hey, now," Tony pouts, "you know I like the personal touch. And I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"I’m talking about you getting FRIDAY to send a text to Carol asking her to dinner tomorrow night before I could!"

"Much as I would _love_ to take credit for that, you’re barking up the wrong tree there, sunshine."

"Well - well then FRIDAY must have done it herself!"

Tony scoffs, chuckling at the frustration on Rhodey’s face. "Blaming my A.I. for your lack of game? That’s shameful, truly shameful."

Rhodey gives him a little shove. "I’m serious, man."

"You can’t seriously expect me to believe that FRIDAY played wingwoman and texted your lady for you. FRIDAY, are you hearing this slander?"

_"I can confirm that Colonel Rhodes is correct in what he is saying, Boss."_

"Hold up," Tony squints at the ceiling. "You did that?"

_"Colonel Rhodes was expressing great discomfort in composing a message to send to Miss Danvers regarding dinner tomorrow night. Using our brief interaction as a starting point, I put together a simple request and sent it approximately thirty minutes ago."_

There’s a brief pause. 

"And?" Tony prompts. "Did she reply?"

_"She agreed to meet Colonel Rhodes at seven tomorrow night for cocktails."_

"She did, huh?" Tony levels a wide grin at Rhodey who rolls his eyes. "How about that."

"Tony, this is seriously overstepping the line - "

"Oh, lighten up, platypus," Tony claps him on the back. "You’ve got a date! For the first time in how many years? Just be happy!"

Rhodey carries on with his incensed ranting for a little while longer and it’s only when his friend finally leaves to go and only slightly freak out about the fact that he actually has a date with Carol Danvers that Tony gets the chance to properly think. 

"Why the need to play Cupid all of a sudden, FRI? ‘Cause that’s what you’ve been doing, right? Letting them confess their woes and then giving them advice?"

_"I was simply doing what you built me to do, Boss. Helping."_

A fierce wave of fondness spreads through Tony. 

"Guess I broke the mould a little bit more when I made you, huh?"

 _"Well,"_ FRIDAY replies, warmth undeniable in her words, " _you do refer to me as ‘my gal Friday’ for a reason."_

* * *

The success of FRIDAY’S efforts plays out steadily the next evening. 

Tony is treated to the unmistakable voice of Vera Lynn as he quickly passes through the communal floor and spots a nervously smiling Steve checking his reflection in the silver shine of the microwave. He bumps into Bucky, looking equally as nervous, as they trade places in the elevator and winks at the man as the doors close. 

A quick text to Peter is quickly met with a response featuring a blurry image of what looks like two hands linked together and a card sporting a ridiculously lame Star Wars pun lurking off to the side. 

He deliberately calls Happy and pretends to need a ride, hanging up with a gleeful chuckle to the sound of Happy’s stressed spluttering and what can only be May Parker laughing in the background. 

There’s only the briefest glimpse of a dressed up Bruce and Thor before the bifrost crashes down onto the balcony and whisks them away into the sky, but Bruce spares Tony a wave and a smile just as they vanish. 

And god knows what Clint and Nat are up to in the vents, but Tony takes care to ensure that every available soundproofing protocol is on throughout the entire building for at least the next twenty four hours. 

He leaves Rhodey in peace. There’ll be plenty of time to pester him for all the details tomorrow. 

The scent of his favourite pasta dish greets him when he heads into the penthouse kitchen, though he can see that his date for the evening has grown impatient in waiting an extra two minutes for him. Tony watches Pepper as she slurps up a thick strand of tagliatelle, lets his eyes trail adoringly over every inch of her, lingering on the cheeky curl of her smile and the soft curve of the bump showing through yet another one of his shirts, and a dopey grin lights up his face. 

"FRIDAY?"

_"Boss?"_

"I’m so in love right now."

_"You hardly need to state the obvious, Boss."_


End file.
